Water Bottle
by TealEyedBeing
Summary: Grimmjow/Shuuhei/Ichigo/Shirosaki. REPOSTED. It had all started from kicking a bottle on the street at night, and then developed further from there when they all learned how well they worked together. Warnings/Disclaimer inside.


_**Warnings/Disclaimer: **__I will never own Bleach. At the moment, it's just easier to borrow its characters. Warnings include some language, AU, OOCness, yaoi all around, some mixed up four guys pairing of my favorite bleach guys getting together. Sex is mentioned, but not too explicitly. _

_I was randomly inspired to write some normalish AU stuff with my favorite bleach guys after reading a few of The Petulant Prodigy's wonderful stories. Check her out. Seriously. *points and glowers* Now go enjoy my randomness._

* * *

**~x~**

**Water Bottle**

**~x~**

That's how it started- so simply that it was almost stupidly normal. It was amazing how they all met, all together at one time, all over a water bottle that Shiro had found in the gutter, half squashed and no label, and just punted it down the dark street. The sun was just setting, and the streetlights hadn't flickered on yet.

It had bounced once on its cap, then skittered across asphalt and right into Shuuhei's left purple converse. The inky haired teenager had stuck his hands in his pockets and kicked the bottle back in Shiro's direction, wearing an amused smirk that screamed volumes of childish happiness. Shiro had been delighted at the interaction, and toed the bottle back in Shuuhei's direction.

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he watched Shiro and Shuuhei play kick the bottle in the middle of the road, the albino using greater strength in each kick so that sometimes the bottle caught air and almost clipped Shuuhei's knees. Shuuhei would retaliate by flicking the bottle into a spin and making Shiro walk to take his turn in kicking the dented plastic.

Ichigo had jumped when Grimmjow had abruptly sat down beside him on the curb, draining a Gatorade bottle. Ichigo had watched him pick at the label for a minute, frustrated by its stickiness, before finally succeeding in ripping the plastic off and setting it on the concrete by Ichigo's dusty tennis shoe. Then he'd turned at the waist, looked at Ichigo with one arched blue eyebrow, and waited. Ichigo looked up at Shuuhei and Shiro, then toed the bottle to send it rolling almost into the opposite gutter.

Without a word, Grimmjow got up and kicked it back. Ichigo snorted and flicked the Gatorade bottle back, listening to the plastic skitter on the concrete. He'd struck the cap on that kick and his toes stung now. It wasn't that bad though. Shiro and Shuuhei had started ramping up their own game, where Shiro would aim for height and Shuuhei for distance.

Grimmjow irked Ichigo because the man was an athletic freak who could control a plastic bottle like it was a damn soccer ball, and always put it directly in the place where Ichigo had to jump to reach it in time before it skittered past him and he'd have to fetch it. The street lamps had flickered on, bathing the gray cement in a dirty orange.

Shiro's laugh was loud in the empty quiet night, laughing at something Shuuhei's dark serious voice had said, but the words had been funny. Ichigo turned to look at his look-a-like's laughter, and then swore unhappily at the now also laughing Grimmjow when the Gatorade bottle nicked his fingers and now his fingernails throbbed. Shuuhei laughed, having seen it, and Ichigo laughed because laughter was infectious.

It all started because of a stupid water bottle that Shiro had kicked, and Shuuhei had kicked back, and Grimmjow had had his own bottle, and Ichigo had wanted to kick bottles too.

They ended up pairing off just like their bottles at first, where Shiro hung off Shuuhei and Ichigo was smothered by Grimmjow. Neither minded. Sometimes they switched up, where Shiro and Grimmjow had their insane grins together and Ichigo and Shuuhei compared ipods and suggested bands. Grimmjow liked to thumb Shuuhei's 69 tattoo, and Shuuhei liked letting him, and Shiro liked pretending to be the bane of Ichigo's existence, despite the two of them being near utterly identical, not just in appearance. They were weird, and they loved it that way.

Ichigo dated a girl named Inoue Orihime for a few weeks, and Grimmjow and Shiro hadn't liked her very much. Shuuhei only knew enough of her to not trust her cooking. Ichigo hadn't thought the relationship was progressing anything beyond friendship and had offered that instead. Orihime had still cried a little. She smiled later on though and said she'd be happy to have Ichigo as a friend. Shiro had been pretending to gag behind her, and Ichigo had fought hard to keep a straight face during her words.

Grimmjow got into a nasty fight with another boy by the name of Ulquiorra, and Shuuhei had finger-bruises on his bicep where Grimmjow had gripped too hard unconsciously in pain as the inky haired boy had pushed Grimmjow's nose back in place. The blunet wore a tiny splint on his nose for a few days and thumbed Shuuhei's 69 tattoo every time he saw the other boy in apology for the bruises. Shiro and Ichigo snickered to each other and thought it was adorable.

They'd become closer than friends, talking about everything random that came to mind in the hours they spent loitering around town together, learning how to piece together one another's life stories by the clips and phrases learned over weeks spent in one another's presence.

Grimmjow hated fish but liked cats. He owned two calicos- Sasha and Penny.

Shuuhei got tattoos because the three scars from a street fight had turned him into a masochist.

Shiro wanted to grow his hair really long and was in the process of accomplishing it after receiving encouragement from the other three (and lots of good humored teasing).

Ichigo's favorite piece of playground equipment was the teeter-totter (or the see-saw if you prefer), because he liked the jolt in his stomach when the person on the other side let their end hit the ground while he was in the air.

Grimmjow was an orphan but said that he didn't need a family when he had friends like them.

Shuuhei was adopted by Kensei when he'd been four, and the 69 tattoo was a mark of pride to the teen for the man who had raised him with care.

Shiro's parents were total oddballs. Zangetsu liked metal sculpting and Shirayuki ice sculpted. Each of the three member family hated the rain.

Ichigo's family was totally perfect- all three said so, defying Ichigo's complaints about his goofball of a father. His awesome mom and adorable baby sisters completely made up for any weirdness.

Grimmjow once punched a man out cold in the mall for calling Shiro a freak because of his albinism. Ichigo and Shuuhei took their turns laying into the bastard's friends before the mall cops could intervene. Shiro had bought them complimentary milkshakes, strutting like a rooster for the rest of the day.

Shiro, Grimmjow, and Ichigo each sent letters filled with the strongest itching powder to the dean's office that had rejected Shuuhei's college application because the boy had tattoos on his face. They also spray painted the esteemed founder's statue hot pink. Shuuhei had laughed himself breathless when he'd seen it on the news, his three friends crowing their triumph over their connected Skype.

Shuuhei, Shiro, and Ichigo took turns cutting the tires, scratching the paint, and breaking the windows of Grimmjow's ex-boss's car for firing Grimmjow when the man had seen the blunet indulging in his favorite hobby of Shuuhei tattoo stroking. The homophobic bastard tried to file a law suit against Grimmjow, but the cops let off Grimmjow free because he was innocent, and ex-boss thought twice about going up against his friends' protective parents.

A douchebag had caught Ichigo by surprise in art class and splattered high value glue in his brilliant orange hair, so that Ichigo's hair was cropped incredibly short for months afterwards. Grimmjow punched the guy out, Shiro shaved the guy's head and stripped him nude, and Shuuhei tied him upside down to a street pole in the center of town for all of tomorrow's rush hour to see. Ichigo got over his new hairstyle rather quickly at the revenge. Shiro liked to toss his long hair over Ichigo's head and say that he had enough hair for the both of them during those months. Shuuhei and Grimmjow thought it was hilarious.

Shiro, Shuuhei, Ichigo, and Grimmjow. Shuuhei, Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Shiro. Ichigo, Shiro, Grimmjow, and Shuuhei. Grimmjow, Shuuhei, Shiro and Ichigo.

They just worked together so well. It was only natural their already deep bond of friendship deepened further into an intimate relationship. They'd all had prior relationships before, in the years that they'd known each other, both girls and boys. They were young after all, and experimenting was totally to be expected. The relationships never lasted long though, because they always seemed lacking of the intimacy the boys already had with each other. So they gave up on other people and stayed within themselves. It was _so much_ _better_ this way.

Grimmjow made a move on Shuuhei first, which Shiro and Ichigo both entirely saw coming anyways. What, with Grimmjow's tattoo stroking hobby? It had even started that way. Shuuhei had been sprawled out on Ichigo's couch, half asleep as Shiro and Ichigo played Tekken on the floor with their shoulders a reassuring barrier to keep him from rolling off. Grimmjow's lap had been serving as the raven's pillow, his thumb stroking the beloved 69 tattoo, when the blunet had just leaned down and kissed Shuuhei right on his mouth.

Shiro and Ichigo had turned around at hearing Shuuhei's small sound of contentment, wondering what had caused it, then watched with identical wolfish grins as Shuuhei threaded an arm around Grimmjow's bent neck and pulled him down for another kiss. Shiro had catcalled but then but himself off to complain when Ichigo used the distraction to beat Shiro's character in the Tekken round. Grimmjow and Shuuhei had laughed at Shiro's whining, and that had been that.

After that moment, touching and kissing was instantly dispersed between the four of them.

Ichigo braided Shiro's hair, adoring its silky length and wishing that his would grow out back to its normal length faster. Shiro had turned around and kissed him hotly with tongue, promising afterwards that they could match once it did. Ichigo had laughed and said he'd stick with Shiro's long tresses instead, thanks very much.

Shiro was jealous of Shuuhei's abs, told the raven so while he was stroking them from standing behind Shuuhei when the boy had been dressing in front of his mirror. Kensei had shoved them out of the house after walking in on them grinding against the wall. Ichigo teased Shuuhei's mortified face for hours while Grimmjow attempted to soothe their embarrassed boyfriend while Shiro sulked at being denied sexy time.

The sex was _euphoric_- **hot**, so very hot, with four pairs of hands and kisses that always ended too soon for the need for oxygen. Shiro's hair got everywhere, Grimmjow left possessive hickeys in visible places, Shuuhei bore scratches from three hands and Ichigo mouth was swollen from kisses the other three were drugged on. God, could Ichigo kiss, Grimmjow bite, Shiro scratch, and Shuuhei stroke.

Oh and of course let's not forget the sex when Shuuhei got each of their names inked across his shoulders. They had never fucked each other for so long or so hard before. They'd been too sore the following day, so getting completed tats for the other three had had to wait until the next day.

So people thought they were sick. A lot for being all men and loving each other, and a few more who disapproved of polygamy, as they called them. They weren't married, hence it wasn't illegal. When asked by other friends, the four simply said it was an openly exclusive relationship that went freely four ways. Hell, it worked beautifully, and it's not like the four boys cared much about what the world thought anyways. They had their loving families and each other, what else mattered. Grimmjow had long ago become a member of each of his three boyfriend's families.

* * *

_And then I lost my muse for the night. Though I'm probably definitely not done with these guys :3 we'll see if I add on a sequel later on in the week. Until then, review darlings~_


End file.
